<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Unicorn by KateLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796602">Chasing Unicorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant'>KateLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人们总是会做些蠢事，比如追逐一头独角兽。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone &amp; Francel de Haillenarte, Haurchefant Greystone/Francel de Haillenarte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing Unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>短小的鱼，希望以后能扩写。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人们总会做些蠢事，痴心妄想，尤其在还是个小孩的时候。奥尔什方坚持说他看见了一头独角兽，看到它往林子深处里跑，执拗地要追上去。真傻，小男孩怎么可能抓得住独角兽，如果接近的不是纯洁美丽的少女，那些银尾巴早就风一样遛进了层层绿荫。</p><p>但他要追逐独角兽，弗朗塞尔也只好跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。他没看见有什么独角兽，只不过他的朋友不会说谎——而且如果是他说不定真能追上。结果男孩们跑了好久，也再没看到任何白色的角和银亮皮毛，万幸没有迷路。年幼的孩子累得腿软，喘不过气，最后是奥尔什方把他背了回去。</p><p>等他们都长大了后，奥尔什方逐渐忘了那头独角兽，他们把这件事当做趣闻说给骑兵和冒险者听——一个十五岁的男孩居然想追上珍奇异兽的影子。弗朗塞尔永远不知道那天奥尔什方是否真的在森林里看见了一头独角兽，毕竟他看到的只有年长的男孩跑在前方的背影，阳光在银发上闪闪发亮——那就是弗朗塞尔的独角兽。他拼命地跑啊，希望能跟上他，不会被比他强健轻快得多的脚步甩下。</p><p>所以你瞧，人们总是会做些蠢事。弗朗塞尔低声道。……比如追逐一头独角兽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>